<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subsidy by ovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741250">Subsidy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely'>ovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ovely’s 3-Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst and Humor, Gen, ride ze shoopuf?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovely/pseuds/ovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shoopuf doesn’t always pay for itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ovely’s 3-Sentence Ficathon 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2232462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subsidy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9361456">Prompt:</a> any, any extremely minor comic character, their secretly angsty innermost thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ride ze shoopuf?” <em>Please, if we don’t get two hundred passengers today, we’re not eligible for our subsidy, and I’ll have to go home to my kids and tell them there won’t be any fish tonight because I had to use my own money to pay for shoopuf kibble again –</em><br/>
<br/>
The Guado woman looks him up and down, looks at the shoopuf, looks at him again, and then says, “Not today. Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh fuck.</em> “Shoopuf’s waiting!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>